


Let me be your Protection

by BookWormQueen100



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWormQueen100/pseuds/BookWormQueen100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is injured in battle due to her protecting Chat Noir. Identies will be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> ~~~~Ladybug and Chat Noir were in the middle of a battle with an Akuma named Father Time.

"Give me your miraculous!" Father Time roared at the superheroes.

Father Time charged at the heroes at full speed.He threw numbers bombs,but Ladybug and Chat Noir dodged easily.

"Your  _time_ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~is up akuma!"Chat Noir yelled.Ladybug groaned as she dodged another time bomb.

Father Time summoned his Number Minions.

"Are you trying to  _outnumber_ us?" Chat Noir asked as he battles the number 6 and 7 

"Kitty, please stop with the puns.I would like to finish this up without a headache."Ladybug told her partner as she tried to figure out where the akuma was.

She scanned the akuma.Then she realized the only type of object on him was a watch on his left wrist.

"Chat the watch!"Ladybug yelled.

"Got it My lady!"Chat Noir said as he got ready to pounce on the akuma.

Chat Noir was distracted.He didn't see the clock hand that was aimed at him, but what he did see was a blur of red and black push him out of the way and take the hit.

"LADYBUG!!"

 

 


	2. LADYBUG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues...What will happen?

 When Ladybug saw the clock hand aimed at Chat,she knew exactly what she had to do.Her kitty had always protected her and sometimes got hurt in the process.It was her turn to return the favor.

The clock hand impaled her right through her left side.Ladybug immediately lost consciousness,but Chat was there to catch her.Chat held her body close to his chest,her head resting over his heart.

"Ladybug!!Please wake up!Paris needs you,I NEED YOU!!"Chat yelled as tears rolled down his face.

"It seems like Ladybug has  _clocked out"_ Father Time said as a smirk formed on his face.

The next thing Chat knew was that Ladybug was placed on the ground and He was pouncing on the Akumatized victim.Chat grabbed the watch and jumped back to were his Lady was.

Chat watched as the as a man who looked to be around his 30s stared at him and Ladybug's unconscious form.Chat growled at the man.The man was gone before you could finish saying miraculous.

Chat picked up Ladybug and made sure he had the watch so Ladybug could cleanse it later,her health came first.

He ran on the rooftops until he reached the Agreste Mansion.He went in through the window,he put the watch on his desk and sat on his bed with his Lady on his lap.He places his forehead on hers and lets his tears tears run down his face.He places a kiss on her forehead as two lights engulfed them,one pink and one green.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow. Review!


	3. I will care for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes care of Marinette

"Marinette"Adrien whispers as his finger gently touch her cheek as if she was made of glass.

He should have know.It was obvious the shy,beautiful,intelligent,amazing girl who he fell in love with.The only other girl who was able to claim his heart other than Ladybug.His Lady and Princess were one and the same.He didn't have to choose.

Marinette groaned and Adrien was brought back to reality.He gently placed her on the bed and took of her black sweater (is it a sweater?).He went to the bathroom and took out his first aid kit and returned to Marinette.

Luckily Tikki's magic and her Ladybug suit managed to protect her from a more fatal injury.Adrien gently lifted her shirt and cleaned the wound.He wrapped her up and put away the supplies.

He took off Marinette's shirt and replaced it with one of his shirts.He then tucked her into his bed and sat at his desk.

"Hello, I'm Tikki, Marinette's kwami."A ladybug kwami with blue eyes told him.

"Hi, I'm Adrien" He responded as nuzzled her to his cheek,ignoring Plagg's groans of protest.Tikki flew back to join Plagg.

Adrien smiled as he watched the two Kwamis.

"Where am I?"

Adrien eyes opened wide.

"MARINETTE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave Comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this is my first fic. I hope you guys enjoyed. :)


End file.
